More Than
by MasochistandSadist
Summary: Sadist: this is another sasu/naru story, warnings apply. Naruto has always had flings, he can never keep a relationship and he doesn't want to, but what happens when he mets someone who wants more? I do not guarantee a happy ending. R


Sadist: read the story and review

Masochist: what she means to say is, please enjoy her story. (looks at sadist) stop being so damn rude they won't read your stories

Sadist: whatever you say moron. please oh dear readers, enjoy my story (gets down on knees) please read it I promise it's not that horrible, I pledge my praise to you who---

Masochist: changed my mind that's creepy, anyway on with the other stuff!

summary/Warning: masochist:ochay, well warnings, as with all stories there is angstty-ness-sort-a stuff, attempted humor, possible ooc-ness, crusing and maybe those things people like to read, the lemons and what not...

Sadist: sex

Masochist: uh...(blushes) ok....yes, but you don't have to say it so..

Sadist: stop blushing you write limes for fucks sake and you read it just fine!

Masochist: DO NOT!

Sadist: oh that's right you pass out (laughs)

Masochist: CONTINUING! anway so yeah, um...summary part, sasuke and naruto have a one night stand but what if one of them wants more? how far will they go to get it?..ok yeah that's corny but just attpemt to read it. summaries are hard to make without them sounding the same. this is sadists story not mine enjoy!

Disclaimer: masochist: I refuse to say it! Sadist: you could get sued for copy rights Masochist: I own nothing Sadist: I lied no one cares

Masochist:...I hate you (smiles at readers) ENJOYELLS!!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
His face blurred in front of me, lips devouring mine hungrily swallowing any cries or protests and his hands found their way to the front of my trousers quickly opening them and yanking them down. It felt hot the way his lips pressed against mine, sliding down my throat my breath was becoming erratic, I felt smothered between him and the bed his body grinding painfully slow into mine, I lifted my hips so he could push my trousers down past my hip, then fumbled around with his until he stopped my hands and deliberately ground our hips together. His lips burning on my skin, kissing, sucking, biting downward but never leaving my neck, his hands moved on my stomach rubbing absent minded patterns, while the other hand began to grip me. Harsh pants filled the air, it was hard to breathe our faces so close together, breath mingling, our lips brushing making my heart beat faster and my neck protest as I leaned up to kiss him again. My hands moved quickly rolling up his shirt and brushing over his nipples; I smiled into the kiss then broke it attacking his jaw, moving down to his neck as my hands drifted lower of their own accord.

"fuck" he hissed out, as my hands finally gripped him moving up and down slowly his head dropped onto my shoulder, moaning softly giving soft gasps while his hips jerked forward demanding for more much like my own. His breath was hot on my neck, his hair drowning me I was completely aware of his and my need for release but at the same time for something more, much more than what we were currently doing. I pulled my hand away stopping his, he looked at me before nodding and completely pulling off both our pants, I shivered as he raped me with his eyes he leaned down kissing me harshly, teeth tongue, everything I returned it with just as much force, when he finally pulled away both our lips were busted and we were out of breath. I pushed him down slowly onto his back, and leaned down between his legs, I didn't waste time I completely engulfed him, he arched high off the bed almost chocking me until I pulled away and then dragged him on top of me. He thrust in without preparation, but I didn't care, all I felt was the burning need at the bottom of my spine begging for release, begging for something harder, faster.

He speed up, his hands pulling, stroking, thrusting into me while I sucked harshly on his collar bone my hand teasing his nipples. His breath grew shorter and his hand tightened, I whimpered and came over our stomachs, with a shudder he followed and collapsed on top up me. He pulled out gently and laid beside me, he looked at me silently before laying his head down and going to sleep I waited for him to sleep, very tired myself, but I couldn't sleep because I had to leave.

I stood wincing as pain shot up and down my spine, I grabbed my clothes throwing them on and walked back over to the bed I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips

"goodnight"

I turned and walked out of the room sighing as I realized I didn't have a car, I shrugged it didn't matter anyway. The air was refreshing, but cold I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself, smiling wearily as I thought of ino's face yeah she was not going to be happy with this one. I walked trying not to fall down the stairs do to pain in my back, which was screaming it's anger at all movement, I took a deep breath and looked around seemed like this one didn't live that far away.

I knocked on the door loudly, hoping she wasn't asleep, if she was asleep that meant finding somewhere else to sleep and the closest house besides ino's was sakura's, and I did not want to go there.

"naruto, I just called you and no one answered!" she growled out opening the door, I stepped in smiling sheepishly while grabbing a blanket from the couch, she sighed and shut the door

"don't tell me you left ." I didn't answer "naruto!"

"you said don't answer" she glared at me then pointed to the bathroom

"go take a shower you smell like sex" I smirked

"you don't want a hug goodnight?" I stepped toward her and she stepped back

"naruto uzuamkai take one more step forward and I swear you'll never be able to have make babies let alone have sex"

I laughed and walked into the bathroom, I heard her mutter about idiots then her bedroom door shut, I turned on the water and stripped down, throwing my clothes into the hamper I winced the water felt like pins and needles but it felt great to have the water slid against my skin washing away all evidence of tonight, I glared faintly at the hickie on my neck. The door opened and I seen ino's shadow walked in

"I brought you in some clothes" her voice was slightly cold, I knew she hated my one night stands but I had all valid reason for them…when I came up with a good excuse

"got a call from a kabuto something or other, too. Told him you were out on a date" she sighed a little and I got ready for a lecture "naruto, you need to…look if this is gonna keep up……see a shrink or something! and quit leaving your damn phone!"

She finally snapped and walked out I smiled a little at the wall and stepped out, I grabbed a towel and slipped on the clothes I walked into her room

"hey ino"

"what?"

"…your looking a little big maybe you should stop having these late night snakes" I grinned as she turned furious

"w-why you, you!..ugh!" she threw up her hands "yeah then no one would let your sorry ass in!"

"oh so your worried about me too, that explains the wrinkles"

"uzumaki…" she growled I smiled and walked up to her giving her a quick hug

"night ino"

"out!"

I laughed and walked out, glad to be in my own bed, I curled up and closed my eyes sighing a little, I had kind of liked that guy. Too bad.

--next morning—

I smiled as I smelt breakfast and got up, ino always made pancakes afterwards. I wrapped my blanket around me and walked down the stairs

"hey ino what's for bre—" I was cut off as she dragged me into the kitchen and pushed something hard into my hand and walked back into the living room, I looked down and stared t the cell phone blankly before it clicked. Shit shit. Shit shit shit. And one more time shit. I walked hesitantly into the living room, my jaw dropped ino was dressed, breakfast was made but what shocked me was the an sitting on the couch, he was the man I stayed with last night. And he was here…why the fuck had ino let him in?! she turned to me, a faint smirk on her face I would have yelled at her and kicked him out if she didn't have that 'do anything stupid and I will kill you' look, she gestured for me to sit down and conveniently I noted the only seat was beside him. damn her. I stayed where I was and heard her sigh, and he finally turned to me our eyes met, his were amused and annoyed while I could feel mine get colder by the second

"naruto, this is sasuke uchiha as you must know, sasuke this is naruto uzumaki as I'm sure you've figured out. Would you guess he found your phone? And because you I work for him he found us, isn't it nice of him to return it" I tore my gaze away from him and glared at her

"nice, yeah." I turned back to him and blushed lightly at the way he stared at me, it reminded me of last night and…oh what the hell was wrong with me?! I turned away glaring and sat down

"sasuke here, thought since he returned it, and tell me about your relationship, since seemed to not tell me the fact that you two are dating, I mea really it's all over the papers" she threw one at me I picked it up and felt my face flame from embarrassment and anger. It was a picture. Of me and sasuke. Kissing among other things. Against his door. I turned to him and realized why the annoyance was there.

"I see" I angrily demanded my face wipe off that damn blush that insisted on not leaving my face and the squeak that crept into my voice. Sasuke smirked

"so naruto since you didn't tell ino I took the liberty of telling her, and I came to pick you for our date"

I cursed, he knew the name I gave him last night was a fake and he knew where I lived on top of that ino thought we were dating and it was her damn boss! Fuck. There was no way out of this, because her look said she's kill me if she got fired and his said he'd fire me if I said no. fucking shit.

"I forgot, give me a second" I got up stiffly and walked up the stairs, I grabbed clothes and threw them on, I almost had my shirt on when I felt arms wrap around me. Son of a bitch. I spun around but couldn't see with the shirt in the way

"let me help, dobe" his voice purred he tugged it down roughly, I blinked in surprise at how close his face was, at how pissed he looked.

"dobe, we are dating until further notice and want to know why?"

"because your a closet case?" he growled

"no, because they took a picture, my parents saw, my girlfriend broke up with me and because your friend down there works for me and if you don't do what I say I'll fire her and you made my life hell so I'm going to return the favor" I shoved him away

"well it's your fault!" he glared and moved toward me quickly

"dobe, we're both stuck now so I suggest you listen closely and remember this well. I own you."

I stared at him glaring while he smirked

"you guys ready?" I turned to ino before I could say anything sasuke arm was around me and he was smiling

"we're leaving right now"

"alright see you later naruto" she gave a don't screw this up look and walked out. I stared at sasuke's smirk and back at the door, if ino got fired…god damn it.

"where to?" I ground out he smirked, I had a feeling things were going to get worse. His smirked widened, yeah much worse.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sadist: that's chapter one, R&R, will update when I finish the next chapter

Masochist: what's R&R?

Sadist:…wow (walks away shaking head)

Masochist: what? What?what'd I say? Hey! Come back you didn't answer! (chases sadist)


End file.
